Not Like This
by SevenCorvus
Summary: Pairing: SamJohn slash Prompt: It's not supposed to happen like this, dubious consent Warnings: incest Disclaimer: I own nothing, except in my dreams. Author's Note: Feedback is much love and well appreciated


It's not supposed to happen like this. It wasn't that he didn't want this; in fact he wanted nothing more. He had thought about it before, what it would feel like, but he would never have thought of this. It was wrong, oh so wrong. Then again, the very idea was wrong.

It had to be wrong to want this, for him to desire his father this way. Sam had been horrified when he first realized it, when he had first looked upon the eldest Winchester with lust. He had been terrified that his family would discover it, discover the awful feelings he had. Despite that fear, he just couldn't break himself out of it, having increasingly arousing thoughts and dreams until finally he cracked. Too scared that he couldn't keep it a secret much longer, and sure that distance would cure him of it, Sam left to run off to college, carrying his father's parting words with him.

He had been right in a way, distance had helped. Being so far away had cut down his libido in a way that even the knowledge of the wrongness of his unrequited lust hadn't. Sam had been able to go on with his life, even divert his interest into Jess; though he had to try so hard to convince himself he wasn't using her.

Then everything had come crumbling down. Dean had shown up telling him of their dad's disappearance and asking for his help. Seeing his brother for the first time in years, coupled with Jess' death was too much, all the walls he had built up had collapsed completely.

Hunting with his brother had been an eye opening experience. Those last months he had spent with his family, Sam had started to distance himself, unconsciously trying to protect his secret. Now however, he had another opportunity to bond with Dean, and to his surprise he did, quickly becoming in tuned with his brother and his thought patterns. They became very effective hunters, more in sync then ever before. Until they finally met up with their father, and Sam's world came to a halt.

All the feelings and thoughts he had been running so hard from returned with a vengeance, throwing him so off balance that it was all he could do to keep pretending. With John Winchester once again in his presence, Sam didn't know how he could hope to continue lying to himself. He had expected to be able to come to grips with things after some time, but it seemed time was not on his side.

It had been a hunt like any other. Rumors of an incubus had brought them to this small town. Dean had gone off to ask around in order to gather more information, and Sam and John had headed for the spots where the incubus was most likely to have been. They had hoped to get lucky, but both had been little prepared when the incubus had shown up out of nowhere. Tossing Sam into a wall, she had then gone after John. It hadn't been easy, but John had managed to take her out, unfortunately becoming infected in the process.

So far out of town, and with Dean elsewhere, there had been little option for anything else. John crazed with lust had turned to Sam, and though he fought he was no match for his too far gone father. The only thing he could do was give in, and hope that this wouldn't tear apart their family forever. He had wanted this so badly, but not like this, not like this, taken with little preparation or care by an incubus influenced John.

Throwing Sam to the ground, he had ripped away his clothes, desperate to get to skin. Caressing everywhere, John's mouth had dragged flames across his skin, enticing his arousal despite his best efforts. Moaning Sam couldn't help but to react, begging for more and spreading his legs to give his father access to whatever he wanted. Moving in between them, John nipped and licked his way down, making his way to his son's entrance. Covering the flesh with his tongue, he pushed it apart to slide his way in. Rimming and sucking enthusiastically, John got the muscle wet and relaxed before pulling back.

Spitting on his hand and coating his cock, he put it against Sam's fluttering asshole, pushing in relentlessly. Choking for breath, the youngest Winchester sought a way to relax, to let his father take what he so badly needed. He arched back with a groan, his body trying to move away from the object impaling it, as John began to thrust harshly. Bring his head up; he bit down hard on muscle connecting neck and shoulder, holding Sam in place. Finding release, he came with a cry, panting and holding himself above his son with shaking arms. Seeming to recover his senses, he stayed there looking down, as Sam felt a growing unease. Suddenly surging up, John took his mouth in a bruising kiss, grasping his cock and pumping ruthlessly. Keening Sam let go, hoping that his father had really wanted this, if not like this.


End file.
